


Closure

by torinokomachi



Series: Muse's Library [5]
Category: Ghost Teller
Genre: Gen, Not all the ghost are dead but it's hard to explain without making it a spoiler, Post-Canon, The Major Character Death thing is more of the ghost themselves being dead by the end of each story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torinokomachi/pseuds/torinokomachi
Summary: For as long as he can remember, he can see the dead. And bringing a form of closure to the ghost he find had been something he had taken to do. Because not everyone will do the same for him. (A Ghost Teller After story fic)Warning: Contains spoilers for English translation readers. You can find Ghost Teller on LINE webtoonhere.





	Closure

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, one and all. I've been reading Ghost Teller for a long while and I decided to write something because the endings don't truly satisfy me. For a few things. A bit of a heads up:  
> 1: I read the Indonesian version which is much more ahead than the English translation so there will be spoilers to people who read the English translations, especially to the Gumiho's story. I translated the titles based on the Indonesian translations so, for example “Story of the woman” was named “That woman's story” instead. And same goes to the other stories.  
> 2: The Indonesian translation has two more additional stories and a bit ahead than the original Korean version. “A son's tale” and “That girl's true story”, the stories of the masked headless man and the long haired ghost girl respectively (Had to do with how it was deleted at Naver for a while, I didn't really get the full details). I was planning to include them at first and had this be a one-shot than separating them to multiple chapters, but I decided to put it up for another time until the English version caught up.  
> 3: I need to re-read the webtoon to rehash my memories about the webtoon overall so have the prologue first.  
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy!

For as long as he can remember.

Seol Dongho can see the dead.

It started with his grandfather, who passed away of old age when he is five.

He noticed grandfather

He was dismissed of those, mistaken for missing his grandfather so much.

No no that's not what I mean-

Grandfather later talks to him a week later and tells him that he is now a ghost.

And he's here to talk to him one last time before he passed on.

But he must not tell anyone of this because people will be afraid and think of him as strange.

And he kept that promise. Until he started talking to many more ghost after that.

Talking to these ghost taught him this.

Avoid the mistakes that these people have made, so you will be a far better person than any of them.

And he also learned another thing.

Some of these ghost, who still linger for long, need closure.

As one of the rare people capable of seeing them, he took it upon himself to bring these restless lingering ghost a closure.

 


End file.
